Happy Birthday Inuyasha
by Kagome25
Summary: It is Inuyasha's bday and everyone couldn't be happier. Except for Sota. His hero is taking his sister away from him and jealousy starts to rise. Kagome, please talk some since into your brother! InuKag
1. It's You Birthday?

This is just a small fan-fic about Inuyasha and Kagome. I know I haven't finished my other fan-fics, but I'm writing one right now and I'm going to make sure it is actually finished before I post it and give up on it. I have a new e-mail address, so you can also review at Kagome1225@aol.com.  
  
Disclaimer::: I don't own Inuyasha. Eh, what else is new?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well with her large yellow backpack on her shoulder. Usually it was filled to the top with things, but today, she barely brought anything. She didn't plan on staying in the feudal era too long today though. Her little brother was sick and she wanted to be by his side when he woke up, just like when he was little. He would catch a cold or something close to it, and whenever he woke up, it was Kagome at his side. She loved to see that warm smile her little brother got when she was with him. It felt to her like the heavens were smiling upon her.  
  
Yep. Today in the feudal era, all she wanted to do was tell all of her feudal friends that she wouldn't be back for a while. Then she would tend to her brother.  
  
Kagome slowly walked the path to the village. She was deep in thought about her little brother, and barely even noticed the muttering half-demon bump into her.  
  
"Huh?! Oh, hey Inuyasha! Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and pulled him toward her.  
  
"Uh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Kagome sighed to herself, and thought, 'Inuyasha being polite. Someone must have hit him in the head with a frying pan.'  
  
Kagome looked up again to notice Inuyasha was walking off toward the well.  
  
"Huh? Uh... Hey! Inuyasha wait up!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome walked back to the place she had just been minutes before, the well. Inuyasha was sitting on the well holding one of his legs up to his chest.  
  
'Um, Inuyasha is acting even weirder than usual. I wonder what's up.'  
  
Kagome slowly walked over to Inuyasha and tapped his shoulder, making him jump.  
  
"Kagome? When'd you get here? I was just coming to the well to wait for you."  
  
"Inuyasha!!"  
  
"Ow. Not so loud."  
  
"Inuyasha... Are you okay?" Kagome put her hand up to Inuyasha's face, and he began to blush.  
  
"Kagome..... OWW!" Inuyasha started to yelp as Kagome began to pinch his face.  
  
"What's wrong with you?! As soon as I come here, I bump into you, but you act like you don't even see me. Then when I call after you, you just keep walking. I'm worried about you. What's up?"  
  
Inuyasha paused to think for a moment and rub his cheek.  
  
"It was probably about fifty-nine years ago when it happened."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly got Kagome's attention.  
  
"When... what happened?"  
  
"When she died..."  
  
"............"  
  
"Fifty-nine years ago, I was just turning eight years old. My mother and I were sitting down to eat a special lunch since I was turning another year older. I remember her smiling at me with those warm violet eyes. She had made a special plate for me. Fish, rice, shitake mushrooms, and some soup. It was probably the biggest meal she had ever given me, since the other villagers rejected her for being the mate of a demon..."  
  
Inuyasha made a long sighing noise and continued his story.  
  
"She didn't ever have that much money. But when father returned and gave her some, it was a lot. He would give her riches, and diamonds. I never really wondered where it all came from, and I never really cared. I just knew that my mother was happy, and so was I. That's when it happened.  
  
"A large torch of fire flew through our window. The glass shattered and was everywhere. Soon, more things came flying into the window, and I began to... cry. That's when my father ran outside. I don't know what happened... just that my father never came back into the hut. The last thing I heard was the sound of an ear-shattering scream. And then a small black pearl flew into the hut. My mother grabbed it and ran outside before the flames became intense.  
  
"Before us stood hundreds of people. They must have been from other villages, because I had never recalled that many villagers in our village. 'It's not you we want!' they had yelled. 'Just your kid!' I remember my mother running back into the hut, thinking she had abandoned me, but she came out moments later with a red kimono.  
  
"She held me and said, 'don't worry baby. I won't let them lay a finger on you. 'I remember her putting the kimono around me and placing me in the house. That was the last time I saw my mother. But I guess they must have beaten her to death, and assumed I had died in the flames. But her kimono had saved me. After that, I was alone, and took an oaf to hating humans. It wasn't until later that I realized it was because of what I was, that they killed my mother and father."  
  
Inuyasha began to tremble and Kagome could see the hurt in his eyes. The smell of salt water brought Inuyasha back to reality.  
  
"Kagome. Why are you crying?"  
  
Kagome just stared at Inuyasha, with sadness written all over his face.  
  
"Inuyasha... I'm so, so sorry. That you had to grow up alone just because some people didn't like you."  
  
Kagome leaned forward and hugged Inuyasha around the waist tightly.  
  
Inuyasha sat surprised, but then put his arms around Kagome as well.  
  
"It's not your fault... so don't feel sorry for me."  
  
Kagome's eyes then shot opened in surprise and she gasped.  
  
"If you turned eight then, then that means... Today is your birthday!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sota awoke with droopy eyes, and dried up spit all over his mouth.  
  
"Ewe. Slobber," he whispered to himself trying to wipe it off. He sat there for a while, but his eyes widened in surprise when he didn't here anyone say, "Good morning Sota." Or "Let me get that for you Sota."  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
Sota walked out of his room, and crept down the hallway to his mother's room, his grandpa's room, and Kagome's room. No one was home.  
  
Sota began to get worried and pout. 'Sis' where are you?'  
  
Sota went downstairs to the kitchen, and picked He sat there for a while, but his eyes widened in surprise when he didn't here anyone say, "Good morning Sota." Or "Let me get that for you Sota."  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
Sota walked out of his room, and crept down the hallway to his mother's room, his grandpa's room, and Kagome's room. No one was home.  
  
Sota began to get worried and pout. 'Sis' where are you?'  
  
Sota went downstairs to the kitchen, and picked up the phone.  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.  
  
Sota listened to the phone ring, and finally somebody picked up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Oh, Sota! You woke up! Are you feeling any better? Did Kagome give you some medicine----"  
  
"Kagome's not here!" Sota yelled with his eyes beginning to swell up. He slammed the phone down, and began to cry. On the other side of the receiver, Mrs. Higurashi listened to the dead phone line and sighed.  
  
'I remember a time when nothing in the world could stop her from being at Sota's side. Now all she wants is to be with Inuyasha......'  
  
Sota began to put on some long pants, a toboggan, and some gloves. Even though it was mid May, he was sick, and didn't want to get any sicker. He walked to the well shrine and thought angrily, 'If Kagome wants to stay in Inuyasha's world, she can!'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
So, how did you all like it? I'm going to make this a short fic so I can finish my other stories, but if I get enough reviews, I'll make it a longer fic. See ya. 


	2. Fighting Over Kagome

Disclaimer::: I do not own Inuyasha...... I'll never be the same again.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome stood in front of the well with Inuyasha at her side.  
  
"I'll be right back Inuyasha. I have to take care of my brother for a while, and then I'll be right back."  
  
Kagome put her hand to Inuyasha's face and said, "Happy Birthday."  
  
She then jumped through the well.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome looked at the top of the well amazed. She couldn't tell if the well had something over it or if it was just the roof of the shrine. Kagome climbed to the top of the well, and put her hand straight up.  
  
"Ow!" She brought her hand back down and held it. She glared at the large piece of wood above her and began to push on it.  
  
"Open.... Up... stupid... board! Aww!" Kagome lost her balance and fell right back into the well.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting outside of the well when he saw a familiar glow.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down into the well and saw a familiar face.  
  
"That was quick. Come up here."  
  
"I can't. I haven't even been home yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The well in my time was blocked off. It was like someone put a wooden board over it and nailed it down. I need your help."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a strange look and jumped on the edge of the well.  
  
"So someone sealed the well?"  
  
"I guess so," Kagome muttered climbing the well. They looked back down into it and said, "Let's go."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the top of the well. 'Yep. Someone most definitely closed the well off.'  
  
"Oh well. I thought this was a big emergency."  
  
"It is! Do you want a birthday present or not?!"  
  
"You mean...... you were coming back to get me a present?"  
  
Kagome sighed and stared at Inuyasha. "Yes."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a bit more, and then jumped to the top of the well, wood flying everywhere.  
  
"Come on Kagome!" Kagome climbed to the top of the well with Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on in. I'm sure Sota will be happy to see you."  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome opened the door to her house and looked around.  
  
"Sota?"  
  
Kagome noticed the TV running and walked over to the couch.  
  
"Sota?"  
  
"Leave me alone!!"  
  
Kagome took a step backwards as she heard her little brother yelling at her.  
  
"Aw. Sota... I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up."  
  
"I bet you are," he muttered.  
  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It means you're always in that stupid feudal era with that stupid demon instead of here with me!!"  
  
Sota removed the cover from around him, and Kagome could tell he had been crying all morning. His face was tear stained, and his eyes were red.  
  
"How come you don't stay here anymore sis? I feel like an only child now...."  
  
Kagome frowned and wrapped her arms around her little brother.  
  
"I'm sorry Sota. But as soon as we finish collecting the jewel shards, I'll come home, and we can hang out together all the time."  
  
She froze as she realized what she had just said. She turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there with a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha's here?"  
  
"So that's it Kagome? As soon as you're finished, you're leaving...?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No Inuyasha! I meant to say..."  
  
"What did you mean?" Kagome looked down at Sota and she began to bite her lip. Sota escaped her grasp and ran up to his room and slammed it.  
  
"Sota!" Kagome turned around to see that Inuyasha was gone as well.  
  
She put her hands over her head and fell to the ground. 'Now everybody is mad at me...'  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha sat on top of Kagome's roof looking off toward the noisy city.  
  
'So that's it Kagome...? After you're finished collecting the shards... you're leaving us? But I thought you wanted to be............... with me...'  
  
* * *  
  
Sota sat in his room going through a photo album of him and Kagome.  
  
'Kagome...... you can't leave us... can you? I mean, you are our family, but... What if you want to live with Inuyasha? I might not see you again...'  
  
Sota began to put the photo album away under his bed, but a picture fell out. It was a picture he remembered very clearly. It was a picture of him and Kagome. He was just starting Kindergarten, and Kagome was starting the fifth grade. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and a piece sign up. Sota was looking very terrified, but when he had found out he would be with his sister, he was very happy. His sister had always been there for him, and had always made things feel better. She couldn't leave him, she just couldn't.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome walked outside of the house with a small black purse around her hand, blue jean shorts on, and a black T-shirt.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered to herself. "Please don't be cross with me. I just wanted my brother to feel better..."  
  
She then walked down the shrine steps onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Huh? Where is she going?" Inuyasha jumped down the shrine steps gracefully, and began to pursue Kagome.  
  
He stopped as he felt someone tugging on his shirt.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hey mister. You have funny ears. You look like a cat."  
  
Inuyasha made a funny face and glared at the little kid. "I'm a dog demon! Not a cat!" he yelled between gritted teeth. He stared at the little boys head and noticed he had a hat on himself. He began to smile.  
  
"Okay then. You won't mind if I borrow your hat then." Inuyasha grabbed the kid's hat and began to sprint after Kagome.  
  
"Hey. I liked that hat!"  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome to a store that had a large smiley face on the top of the building and had the words 'Bobby's fresh bakery,' on top. He stood outside of the store and watched Kagome through the glass window.  
  
"How can I help you miss?"  
  
"Now what flavor cake does Inuyasha like? Chocolate or Vanilla. I wish I would have asked him."  
  
"We have a special today miss. Half vanilla half chocolate for half price."  
  
"Oh really!! Yah! I'm so happy! Thank you so much!"  
  
"What would you like written on it mam?" the baker asked kindly.  
  
"Um, how about: Happy Birthday Inuyasha. From all of us."  
  
"Okay mam. That will be $21 please." Kagome pulled out a credit card and handed it to the man.  
  
"It will be ready in one hour."  
  
"Thanks!" Kagome began to run outside, but the man stopped her.  
  
"Wait! I can't give you your cake if I don't have your name."  
  
"Oh, sorry!" So Kagome told the man everything he needed to know and then left. Inuyasha jumped on top of the building when Kagome came out, and followed her from there.  
  
'Where are you going now Kagome?'  
  
Inuyasha came to a halt as Kagome ran inside of another store. This one had the words 'Sick and Needy' on them.  
  
She was in there for about twenty minutes, and she finally came out with a paper bag. He then followed her to a place that said 'Ice Creams.' Inuyasha had heard of ice cream from Kagome and it sounded really good. He sighed and sat down on the bench outside of the small store. He wasn't even concentrating on Kagome's conversation this time, and that's why he didn't notice Kagome come out and sit next to him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jumped at hearing his name.  
  
"Kagome?!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I, um, followed you."  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Now it won't be a surprise!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her curiously, but didn't feel like asking. He swung his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Here." Inuyasha opened his eyes when he heard Kagome say his name. "I got an ice cream for you."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and took the ice cream from her.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I kind of wanted to do one last thing before I went home. Could you go to my house and wait for me there please?"  
  
For one second Inuyasha looked sad that he couldn't stay with Kagome, but said yes anyway, and sped off.  
  
'I'm sorry Inuyasha.' 


	3. Talking About Kagome 's Choices

If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be making Fan fictions. I'd be making new episodes.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome opened the door to her house and yelled, "I'm home!" She heard a door rack opened, and then heard it immediately shut.  
  
'That must have been Sota,' she thought sarcastically. She then heard something in the kitchen, and then footsteps coming her way.  
  
'And that must be Inuyasha...'  
  
Inuyasha appeared in front of her with a half eaten doughnut in his mouth, and powder on his face. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Inuyasha! You look so cute! I wish I had a camera!"  
  
"Hmmm." Kagome continued to giggle while she sat down the stuff in her hands.  
  
"Hey Kagome. What's that?" Inuyasha pointed to the box with blue paper around it and white dogs on it.  
  
"Uh, nothing!" Kagome grabbed the present and put it behind her back.  
  
"Hey. I wanted to see that." Inuyasha took a step closer to Kagome, and she took one step back. He advanced toward her and she began to back up even more with a smile on her face.  
  
"It's a surprise..." Kagome backed up into the couch and fell backward, and Inuyasha fell on her as well.  
  
"Uhhh..." Kagome and Inuyasha blushed a crimson red. Kagome brought the box from behind her back out and showed it to Inuyasha.  
  
"H-h-happy birthday Inuyasha. It's a... gift for you."  
  
Inuyasha took it from her hands and got off of her and they both sat next to each other on the couch.  
  
"Can I open it?" Inuyasha asked still blushing.  
  
"Not yet. Not until we get Sango and the others and we cut the cake." Kagome looked up the stairs toward Sota's room. "And not until I get my little brother."  
  
Kagome grabbed the bag off of the table and began to walk up the stairs.  
  
Knock, knock, knock. "Sota... It's me. Open up."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Sota. Quit acting like a baby. You're not thinking..."  
  
"No you're the one who's not thinking!" Sota screamed opening the door.  
  
"Sota......."  
  
"Look Kagome! After you finish your mission, what if the well shuts!? What if you can't come back here!? You'll be stuck there forever! You won't come back Kagome! You won't! You'll be gone. And you'll leave me all alone. I'll be alone!"  
  
Sota began to hit Kagome in the stomach, but she didn't care. He was always a sweet little kid and he was never a good fighter. Kagome let him hit her until he was exhausted and fell into her arms crying. Kagome fell to her knees with her little brother in her arms.  
  
"Sota... You've never seemed to worry about things like this before," Kagome whispered. "Who put things like this into your head?"  
  
"Momma. I heard her talking about it to gramps a few weeks ago. She always acts so happy she said. But deep down inside she says it hurts everyday. She says she's afraid that one day when you go through the well, you won't come back. She says she wouldn't let you go through anymore if you hadn't fallen in love with Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"She... said that?"  
  
"Yeah! Even I noticed it."  
  
Kagome hung her head and smiled pathetically.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Kagome began to shake her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. Inuyasha loves... someone else."  
  
Kagome pulled a small bottle out from her bag and handed it to Sota.  
  
"Take one every 6 hours and you should be better in no time."  
  
Sota wiped his tears and hug his sister tightly.  
  
"Thanks sis. You're the best."  
  
* * *  
  
At the bottom of the steps, Inuyasha stood flabbergasted at what he had just heard.  
  
'Kagome... loves me? But I thought she loved Koga...' Inuyasha shook his hand violently and felt like hitting himself. 'No, no, no! Kagome's told me time and again that she didn't love Koga. I guess I was so caught up in Kikyo, I didn't realize that she was in love with me.... And I............ and I was in love with her.'  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood in front of the well in Kagome's time looking into the darkness.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the well together on there way to get Sango and the others.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha stood outside of Kaede's hut waiting impatiently for Kagome to get the others.  
  
"Come On Kagome! You're little brother is home alone, remember!?"  
  
He listened to Kagome sigh and exit the hut with Sango, Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"So Inuyasha. It is your birthday?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. What of it?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just curious. I didn't know that demons celebrated birthdays."  
  
"They don't," Inuyasha muttered. "It was Kagome's idea anyway."  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. 'You know you're enjoying the attention.'  
  
* * *  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo stood before Kagome's house in complete awe.  
  
"Kagome! Your house is huge!!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Uh, no not really---"  
  
"Kagome! Are you related to a princess?"  
  
"No. We're just average---"  
  
"Kagome! This mansion is huge! You must be married to a Lord of some kind!"  
  
BAM! BAM!  
  
"NO I'M NOT! I'm just an average person!"  
  
"Yeah Miroku! We would have known that by now if you hadn't interrupted!" Sango yelled.  
  
"But, but... I only said one thing," he whimpered. "Why is it that as soon as I say something, I am smacked in the head?"  
  
"Because," Inuyasha laughed. "Haven't you ever heard of the rules? The girls say what they want, then you shut up."  
  
"I never heard of these rules before."  
  
"Just come on in."  
  
They walked to Kagome's door and walked in slowly.  
  
"I'm home Sota!"  
  
Sota ran down the steps and gawked at all of Kagome's feudal friends.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You brought them home with you?! Oh sis, this is awesome!" Sota hugged his friends tightly and looked at all of them!  
  
'Wow! I'll defiantly get an A in history for this!'  
  
Sota greeted all of them, and held on to Sango a little too long for Miroku's liking.  
  
"Hey Shippo!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You want to play video games?"  
  
"What are video games----"  
  
Before he got a chance to finish, Sota had already grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs.  
  
Kagome chuckled and yelled, "I'll save you some cake!"  
  
"Thanks!" 


	4. It seems like happiness is ending and sa...

I need your opinions. Should I make this a regular fic with up to like 13 chapters or something or just a few more. I think I'm going to make just a few more chapters though. I want to post my other story too. So, I don't know.  
  
Disclaimer:: Do the math people. Even though I really hate math, I don NOT own Inuyasha!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome and the others stood around Inuyasha who was sitting in a seat at the head of the table, looking at his cake.  
  
"So what do I have to do again?"  
  
Kagome chuckled and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders, annoying him even more.  
  
"We sing happy birthday to you, and then you make a wish, and we open your present!"  
  
"Present?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Sorry I forgot to tell you guys to bring gifts for Inuyasha since it's his birthday. But it was such short notice; you wouldn't have been able to get any in time anyway."  
  
Sango and Miroku smiled at Kagome's effort and then looked at Inuyasha again.  
  
"So we sing this happy birthday to you and then we eat the cake?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Kagome smiled and put on a conductor's face. They began to sing happy birthday, but with Sango and Miroku not knowing the words, it sounded like a cat screeching. When the song was over, Inuyasha stared at his cake for a long time and the blew out the candles.  
  
"Did you make a wish?!" Kagome asked excitedly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"If you ask me," Sango whispered to Miroku, "I think Kagome's a little too excited."  
  
Kagome paused and glared at Sango.  
  
"I didn't here anyone ask you," she growled. Sango was surprised that Kagome and hid behind Miroku.  
  
"Uh, only joking!"  
  
Kagome glared at her for a second more and then handed Inuyasha his birthday gift.  
  
"Happy Birthday Inuyasha." Inuyasha took the gift from Kagome and looked at her with a piece of cake in his mouth.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Who else would it be for?"  
  
Inuyasha unwrapped the gift slowly. 'I wonder what it is......'  
  
He opened it find a medium-sized book inside of it.  
  
'A book?!'  
  
"Well, open it!"  
  
Inuyasha opened it unwillingly, but smiled when he saw what was in it. There were pictures of all of them in the feudal era. There were pictures of him, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and even a few villagers. It even had a few pictures of Kagome's family.  
  
'Don't forget us,' read the front page in big golden letters. Inuyasha smiled and looked up at Kagome.  
  
'I won't...'  
  
* * *  
  
Sango and Miroku layed sprawled out on the couch with a large gap between them. They had all decided to spend the night at Kagome's that night since it was a very, very comfortable and large place. Shippo was up in Sota's room sleeping on his top bunk. And Kagome was wide-awake. Just looking out of her window with a sad expression on her face.  
  
'I hate to say, and even think about it, but what if Mom's right. What if the well does seal and I'm stuck choosing between my family and the my feudal family...'  
  
Kagome opened the draw to the desk she was sitting at and pulled out a small picture frame. It was a picture of Kagome when she was younger with her father, mother, and little brother.  
  
'What if I do have to choose...?' She looked at the picture for a second longer and then put it back in the draw. 'I just don't know what I'm going to do...'  
  
* * *  
  
From his spot in a tree, Inuyasha peered into Kagome's window, and watched her.  
  
'She looks sad... I didn't do anything though!' Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and headed toward the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome opened the door to her house quietly. She was planning on just sitting outside for a little while. She didn't know Inuyasha was out there. She just wanted to clear her head.  
  
Kagome stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She slowly walked to the God Tree, but froze as she saw a figure coming toward her.  
  
'Oh my Kami! Who is that?!' Kagome turned around and ran as fast as she could to her house, but whoever it was was already in front of her.  
  
"AHH---!  
  
The dark figure put his hand over her mouth and she began to panic.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome... It's just me." Kagome stared at the person and noticed that it was indeed Inuyasha. He removed his hand from her mouth and she glared at him.  
  
"Don't EVER scare me like that again! I thought you were some robber and you were going to KILL me!"  
  
Inuyasha put his hands around Kagome's shoulders and glared at her.  
  
"Be quiet!" he hissed. "Or you're going to wake up everybody!" Kagome stared up at him and smiled.  
  
"I am being pretty loud aren't I?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her and released her.  
  
"Where were you headed off too?"  
  
"I was just going to the God Tree to think a little..."  
  
"Would you mind some company?"  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and shook her head.  
  
"That would be great birthday boy."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the God Tree and sat down. The night wind felt good on Kagome's face and she felt like all of her troubles were flowing away. But when Inuyasha looked at Kagome with worry and question in his eyes, she knew that all of her troubles were coming back again.  
  
******  
  
Sorry it was a short chapter. I wanted to post chapter 4 tonight and I guess I will only have one more chapter in this fanfic. I promise it will be good! 


	5. Discussing our Future Together

Last chapter. Thank you everybody who reviewed and I'll be returning to my other story after this.  
  
Disclaimer::: You all are making me SO mad! I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha began to say something, but Kagome didn't want to here it. She stood up from her seat and put her hands over her ears.  
  
"Please Inuyasha...... I don't want to talk about it. I know what you're going to say."  
  
Kagome gasped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Kagome... I know you don't want to talk about it, but if we don't talk about now, we might not ever talk about it."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm just afraid. I'm afraid that I'm never going to see my family again, and if I stay in the feudal era..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome pulled herself away from Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm afraid! I'm afraid that if I stay in feudal Japan just so I can be with the one I love, he's going to run off with Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome fell to her knees and Inuyasha cringed.  
  
'Kagome.... You love me? But I'd never....'  
  
Inuyasha knelt down and held Kagome's chin lightly in his hand.  
  
"That's what you're afraid of? Kagome! If I knew! If only I knew!"  
  
"You did know..." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha gasped and pulled his hand back.  
  
"If you didn't know we wouldn't be having this discussion. You wouldn't care if I went home and you wouldn't care that Koga likes me. Inuyasha... you hurt me every time you go after her. You know you do and that's why you hate it when I see you two together! Inuyasha I love you so much it hurts to think about! I hate to think I'll never see you again!"  
  
Kagome began to sob and Inuyasha lowered his head.  
  
"Kagome... It's just that...... Kikyo, was the firs human, or person since my mother, who I let get close to me. And then it all happened so fast. She was dead and I was pinned to a tree. Now, there's this amazing girl in my life and I have friends, and I...I... I can't get too close to them or... Naraku will kill them."  
  
"But what if we defeat Naraku? Then what? Inuyasha, I know you don't want me to leave, but if I stay, and you go off to see Kikyo again... I won't have anywhere to go..."  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha reached out to her, but she pulled away from him.  
  
"I feel like I'm in a never ending-fairy tale, and it's ending." Inuyasha once again tried to comfort but she turned her back on him. Inuyasha growled and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Kagome! Stop talking like that!"  
  
"I'm just telling you the truth Inuyasha! You wanted to know, so I'm telling you Inuyasha!"  
  
"Not so loud Kagome!" Kagome became extremely angry at this. She didn't want to leave Inuyasha. Ever. All of her sadness and anger built up and she began to scream.  
  
"I don't care who I wake!" she screamed. "I love you SO much and it hurts to know you don't love me----!"  
  
Inuyasha slammed his lips on Kagome's and she immediately shut up. They just sat there like that for what seemed like eternity. Finally Inuyasha released Kagome, and they just stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Kagome.... I do love you. It... it really hurts me too, when I know that I can't show it because of Kikyo and Naraku." Inuyasha stared at Kagome.  
  
"I don't ever want to lose you Kagome. You're like a once in a life time opportunity."  
  
"I know. It's because I can sense the jewels."  
  
"No Kagome. That's not why. You are special. You're warm hearted; you have great friends, and a family. You're the nicest person I know." Inuyasha stood up and smirked. "Besides, if it wasn't for you, I would still be pinned to that stupid tree."  
  
Kagome smiled as well and she stood up.  
  
"Let's go inside and hit the hay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Heh. Let's go to sleep."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her and they began to walk to the door.  
  
'Kagome... I love you so much, and I feel like I'm a thousand pounds lighter because I've finally told you...'  
  
Just as they reached the door, Inuyasha paused and faced Kagome.  
  
"Huh. What are you---"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and crushed his lips against hers. When he released her she smiled and gasped.  
  
"Just trying to show you how much I love you. No matter how bad I treat you in the future."  
  
Kagome smiled and tweaked Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Happy birthday Inuyasha."  
  
"It's been my best one."  
  
******  
  
I know the end was a little dramatic, but eh, I think it was okay. Well, now I'm going to take a break and probably continue my other stories 


End file.
